Unhindered remote connectivity to a mobile device is a achieved via this invention. The ability to connect to a mobile device and control its functionality has infinite advantages. Also for the admin group in an enterprise, the ability to have full control on the fleet of terminals deployed is very critical for support purposes. There is a strong need for the IT professionals to centrally manage mobile devices similar to PCs.
There is a need for a flexible, end-to-end solution to ease the process of securing and managing devices within a corporate network, while providing a more secure, single-point access for applications and corporate data.
Security policies for devices are increasingly deployed throughout enterprise networks, rather than just at the perimeter. It's more than a full-time job for the security team of any enterprise to map organizational security policies to the detailed configuration of those devices; in addition to ensuring that the configurations remain constant, while needs evolve.
Advertising is an important and emerging component to mobile data services. With advertising, the cost of mobile data services can be distributed or shifted from the consumer to other participants in the value-chain—subsequently making it cheaper for subscribers to use data services.
Mobile Advertising is a form of advertising via mobile (wireless) phones or other mobile devices. It is a subset of mobile marketing. Some see mobile advertising as closely related to online or internet advertising, though its reach is far greater—currently, most mobile advertising is targeted at mobile phones that estimated to number at a global total of 3 billion as of 2007, reached approximately 4 billion in 2008 and will continue to grow in the future. Notably computers, including desktops and laptops, are currently estimated at 800 million globally.
In some markets, this type of advertising is most commonly seen as a Mobile Web Banner (top of page) or Mobile Web Poster (bottom of page banner), while in others, it is dominated by early forms, such as SMS advertising (which has been estimated at over 90% of mobile marketing revenue worldwide). Other forms include MMS advertising, advertising within mobile games and mobile videos, during mobile TV receipt, full-screen interstices, which appear while a requested item of mobile content or mobile web page is loading up, and audio adverts (e.g., in the form of a jingle before a voicemail recording).
Another interesting part of Advertising is “Alert Notifications” for the mobile. Alert Notification on mobile devices can be sent periodically based on the criticality of the alert level. For example a customer needs to be notified for some important event like “Registering for Training schedule” or “Bank transaction alerts” etc. Specific events can generate alerts immediately at the time the event occurs rather than periodically. This capability can be used to send notifications at the time a transaction is entered. This facility can also be used by custom applications to provide notifications.